New Living Arrangments?
by Cheesehead101
Summary: Kiri suddenly starts living with Narumi for the next 6 months... but why! Read to find out! This story takes place after the ending, but I changed it so that Kiri never has to leave for L.A. Happy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Beauty Pop Fan fiction…

Kiri's house is under renovation for the next 6 months and now where will they stay?! (This story takes place shortly after the ending, but I changed it so that Kiri never moved to L.A.)

Chapter 1.

Kiri's POV

I watched as my house drew further and further away from us. I was in a car with my dad on my way to Naru Naru's house. Why, you ask? Well, it started like this…

_**START FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Kiri", my dad called out, "start packing your stuff, just your clothes and a couple of items, though."_

"_What, why?" I asked_

"_The roof has been leaking for a while, and I've just found out that it will soon collapse if we don't get fixed. The walls also need renovation, especially the ones from the kitchen and living room, and now we can't live here because of safety hazards" he sighed "what a pain."_

"_So what, where do we go now?"_

"_Well, the closest friend I have to here is Narumi… well; I wouldn't exactly call him my friend though… and you're already friends with his 2 kid's right? Yeah, that'll work!"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. When do we leave?"_

"_By the end of this week, so 4 days." He turned to leave when he turned. "Hey, by the way, make sure you pack some sweaters, it's supposed to start snowing soon."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Now, here I was, on my way to Naru Naru's house. 3 days ago, when he found out that I'd be staying over, man, did he flow a fuse… I'm still surprised he hasn't popped a blood vessel yet. My dad had tried to start a conversation, but it was no use since I was really tired and cold, because I had to get up early to pack everything in the car and because I had forgotten to wear my coat even though I knew it was snowing outside, typical. We pulled up to the curb of my new house for the next 6 months and I could see Naru Naru's dad standing beside him at the front door trying to get him to kiss his father.

_WOW, what a house._ I thought, as I looked at the huge structure that was in front of me.

As I got out of the car, I could feel Naru Naru staring intently at me. When I looked over at him as I was taking my suitcase out of the car, he seemed really embarrassed and blushed, then looked away. I had no idea what he was doing and why. Well, to be honest, I kind of knew why. What, after confessing your love to someone and now ending up living with them for the next 6 months, you'd obviously be acting like this. Especially since he didn't know whether he would be rejected or not…

Normal POV

Kiri was lead by Chisami to a room upstairs, which was on the same side as Narumi's and Chisami's room. Narumi's room was down the hall, while Chisami's room was right next to Kiri's room, on the left. After showing her the way to her room, Chisami left Kiri in the room, saying she'd be back later to call her down for lunch. She started unpacking her things, but decided not to until after she took her nap. As she lay on her new bed, she decided to look and engulf her surroundings. The room was neatly yet beautifully arranged. The walls were painted a light green, with bed sheets and curtains of a darker shade. There was a desk in the corner of the room, near the window. A folder was placed upon it, and many sheets of paper on and surrounding the desk. There was a pencil and eraser just on top of the papers. As the cold chilly wind blew into the room through the open window, most of the papers flew all over the floor. Kiri got up to close the window, as it was getting really cold inside and also to pick up the sheets of paper that had fallen.

As she got closer to the pieces of paper, she could see that they were sketches, rather familiar sketches… they were Narumi's hairstyling sketches! Kiri slowly figured out that this room, in fact, was Narumi's sketching room.

_Why doesn't he just set up a desk in his own room and sketch in there?_ She wondered. _Well, it's HIS house after all. _She she walked around the room picking up some more sketches, one caught her eye. It was a sketch, and its hairstyle looked vaguely familiar. It was a layered bob, and somehow, the face looked familiar. It was a sketch of Kiri herself. But before she could think anything of it, her thoughts were interrupted because of the yelling she could hear outside of her room. She could hear loud footsteps stomping towards her room.

Naru Naru POV

"Dad, leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Sho-Chan, some here and give your Papa a kiss, right now!" My dad called after me as I raced upstairs into my sketching room.

_I have so much on my mind right now, and that old man is trying to make me kiss him, YUCK! _I thought. Suddenly, a picture of Mussy Head popped into my mind. _Wait, how'd that get there?! She's probably sleeping right now, in her room for the next 6 months. Chisami said her room was right next to her room. She didn't say whether on the right or left, but nobody's THAT dumb to put her in my sketching room? _Boy, was I wrong. Still thinking she was on the right side, I barged into my sketching room. I was halfway into the room when I realized Mussy Head was also there. _Of course, why not, just put her in my sketching room, very smart Chisami. _I thought bitterly.

"Hey", I heard her say behind me.

Good thing I was near the bed, because before I could respond, my world blacked out and I landed on the bed with a _thump_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop. This story, however, is mine! (Except the characters, of course!)**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update for so long, I got busy! I'll try to update often! Remember, if you ever have any suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter, or any other chapter, PM me, or write a review! Thanks!**

Narumi's POV

I woke up with someone waving their hand on my face. I turned my head to see who this hand belonged to and realized with a start that it belonged to Mussy-Head! I quickly sat up, but a pain in my head stopped me from running out the door. I slowly lay down again and ignored Mussy-Head's questioning look.

"I don't think you should move around too much. Your head hit the headboard." She told me, in her usual bored voice.

"Ungh" I groaned. The pain in my head was really getting to me, and I swear I could feel a giant bump growing on the side of my head.

"Hold on, I'll go grab some painkillers and some water." She said as she got up. I grabbed her wrist before she could get any further. _Wait, why'd I just do that?!_ I had to think of an excuse because she was looking at me now with a weird expression on her face.

"Do you even know where they are?" Yes! A great excuse, only something I could come up with!

"I'll just ask Chisami, she's right next door."

I nodded and let her go. She closed the door quietly behind her. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath until I let it out. I sighed, _how am I supposed to act normal around her. She's the exact same as she's always been, but what about me?! _I sighed again and glanced over at the clock on the dressing table. It read 6:36 and I realized I'd been out for a complete 4 hours. I slowly got up to process everything in my brain. Mussy-Head was now living here for the next 6 months and she was staying in my sketching room. Ugh, my head hurt. I looked outside to see that it was now pitch black outside and it was lightly snowing. I didn't turn my head when I heard her enter the room and leave something; I'm guessing the painkillers and water, on the dressing table.

Before she could leave, I turned and said,

"Hey, wait. You realize this is your room, right? Hold up, I'll leave in a bit." I said as I started to get up.

"No, its fine. Im going down for dinner anyways."

"GAH! You and your food!" I shouted. She ignored me and left me in the room so I could sit there and talk to the wall. _Psh, yeah right._

"Not cute at all" I mumbled. Seconds later, she came back with a plate full of food. I was guessing she'd eat it in front of me, but instead she met it down with the painkillers. She looked over at me with an annoyed expression on her face. I realized I hadn't taken my medicine yet…

"Ehehe…" I laughed nervously.

She sighed, "Hurry up and eat it so you can eat dinner. I brought it up for you." I nodded and took the medicine from her hands and brought it to my lips, chugging water down right after that. I then took the plate and started eating slowly. She got up to leave and I grabbed her wrist again.

"This has become a habit, no?" she questioned with a mocking tone. I could see a smile playing on her lips. God, she looked good when she smiled.

"SHUT UP! And I was just gonna ask where you were going!" I roared.

"Going down for dinner, I haven't eaten yet" she replied nonchalantly. I honestly felt dumbfounded. _Of course I just had to grab her wrist and ask the most obvious question and get the most obvious answer in return!_

"WELL, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" I shouted.

"Why are you screaming and I'd leave if you'd let go of my hand."

I blushed as I realized I still was, in fact, holding her wrist. She left right after I let go. I sighed yet again, _this is going to be a long 6 months._

**A/N: I know, I know, this is a short chapter! I need good ideas! (I have some, but those are for later chapters!) PM if you got any good ideas! Thank you all for reading, it honestly means a lot to me! Until we meet again, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop. This story, however, is mine! (Except the characters, of course!)**

**A/N: Okay, so for my second chapter, I got two reviews and I'm pretty stoked about that! **

**To my second reviewer: You're a guest, so I can't thank you personally. But, as a thank you, I am dedicating this chapter to you! Thank you so much for having the time to review my story, I love you!**

**To my third reviewer, taly: You're also a guest, but I really am happy that you like my story and you found the time to review! *hugs* **

**And by the way, I did not get to mention this before, but my second chapter was dedicated to my first ever reviewer, ****CrystalVixen93****. A huge thank you to you too (and a bear hug!) for also having the time to review my story! **

**Okay, I know I'm a boring person but before I get on with the story, I just want you all to know that if I'm making a mistake or doing something you guys don't like, let me know! I'm open to criticism! No trolling though. And I regularly post spoilers on my profile, so check it out! And, as always, if you all ever have any ideas for an upcoming chapter or what I should do the next time around, leave a review or simply PM me! Thank you all sooooo much! *smiles***

Chapter 3

Kiri's POV

I walked out of the room, sighing and shaking my head as I closed the door behind me. A smile played at my lips, but I didn't think too much of what had just happened. I sighed, yet again. _This was going to be a long 6 months._

At school the next day,

Normal POV

They had all gone to the SP room before school had started to discuss their next SP project. Ochi **(heehee, that's what I'm going to call him XD)** was busy talking away, and much to his irritation, no one seemed to be paying even so much as a glance to him. Kanako was busy blushing and talking to a very shy Kenichiro, who, also was blushing. Iori was busy talking to a crowd of girls out the window, all while spraying them with his perfumes and oils. Kei was at the SP door, taking sweets and candy from the girls who were offering him some. Kiri was half asleep on the couch, while Narumi was doing the usual; trying to wake her up by yelling into her ear like the world was going to end.

"Wake up, DAMMIT!" he yelled. He then ruffled her hair to get her to wake the hell up, and I might add, a bit too playfully. She groaned and slowly got up and looked up at Narumi when she noticed his hand in her hair. She looked up at him, as he was leaning beside her and he blushed and pulled his hand away. She didn't say anything, but you could tell she hadn't exactly minded the fact that his hand had been playing around with her hair. The rest of the SP group had gone quiet, as they gazed at the two showing their 'affections' for each other. Narumi was looking out the window now, and Kiri was still slowly getting up from her little nap. Nobody said anything, but simple stared at them. Suddenly, a dark aura started emanating from Ochi. Everyone turned to look at him tentatively.

"You all are here, slacking off while I work my butt off?! Psh, no way, my friends. That isn't how it's going to work around here! Now listen up, there is a runway fashion show happening in 2 weeks at the mall and I, just last night, got a call. We're doing the makeup and hair of each model, including the aromatherapy and everything else." Ochi started.

"What?! Really?" Everyone said, all awed.

"I entered us in a concert to see which amateur group would be able to get each model ready and we won." Ochi said. As always, he was full of surprises.

"Why didn't YOU tell us before?" Iori wailed, obviously looking a little insulted.

Ochi sighed. "I didn't want to get anybody's hopes up; there were a lot of groups who entered."

"Well, we're going to have to practice every day after school! Where are we going to do it?" Narumi said, excited because of this amazing opportunity. Everyone in the room looked over at the still half asleep girl. She lifted her head up because of the uneasy feeling of all eyes on her.

"What" She half groaned, half mumbled.

"O-oh, Kiri-chan we're meeting at your house every day after school for practice" Kanako shuffled.

"Yeah, yeah" Kiri groaned just as the bell rang.

"Ugh, not cute at all" Narumi glared at the spot Kiri was standing before she left for class.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know this is a short chapter but I finally managed this much because I've been having major writers block for a while! I've got more ideas now, and I'll start the next chapter shortly! I'm not going to post any spoilers for the upcoming chapters because, come on, I need to have my fun too XD Thanks to all who are reading this, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man, am I a bum or what? -_- I feel like such a loser that I haven't updated in so long. I finally got my lazy bum up to type this… As you are reading this, I am working on the next chapter, woohoo! I was just flipping through my email and I got a new story follower so I went to go check how many I had in total… I have 18 at this point! Wow! 15 reviews and 11 followers! I'm drowning in happiness :D Now, enough of the boring me! Here is what all you amazing people out there have been waiting for!**

After School:

Normal POV

Iori, Ochi, Kei, Seki and Kanako waited outside the school for the two slowest people in the world. Said people, Kiri and Narumi were taking forever and Ochi was beginning to lose his patience.

"Great. Just 2 weeks before the big competition, Koshiba-san and that other dork are nowhere to be found!" said a very exasperated Ochi.

"Aww, they'll show up! Calm down and have some animal crackers with me!" Kei said, with a big handful of crackers.

"MY KIRITY! Where are YOU?" yelled a very annoying Iori.

Finally, Kiri walked out and met up with the group.

"What took you so long, Kiri-chan?" asked Kanako.

Kiri ruffled her hair before replying, "Sorry, cleaning duties."

"Yeah, me too" said a voice from behind them. It was no one else other than Narumi.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's go!" Cried Kei, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh wait, we can't go to my place" the whole group turned around to look at Kiri as she spoke. "I forgot, but we have renovations going on at my place. We won't be able to practice there for a while, at least until 6 months are over."

"Sorry, but where are we supposed to practice now?" asked Seki.

"Just come over to my place, theres enough room there" said a now very annoyed Narumi. "Come on! We've already wasted enough time!"

"Says the idiot who was late!" whispered Iori to Kei. Ochi was trying his absolute best not to have a giggling fit.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The whole group kept practicing at Narumi's house until the evening. Before everyone headed home for dinner, Chisami did the one thing Narumi had been dreading and avoiding. When Kanako asked why Kiri wasn't leaving, Chisami blurted out that she was staying here, at their place for the next few months!

"EHHHHHH?" was the last thing poor Kanako said before she fainted.

"NOOOO! My innocent KIRITY!" said the idiot Iori!

"Ahahaha! That's so cute!" exclaimed Kei.

"Wow, moving fast here, aren't we?" said a very upset looking Ochi.

"GET OUUTTT!" yelled Narumi!

"Sorry, Sorry, we're leaving!" cried a nervous Seki, who was carrying the unconscious Kanako.

"Okay, okay, we're leaving! We all know how you want to be alone with Kiri-chan!" Kei said, as he walked out with a cute and playful smirk.

At this point, Narumi was about to blow up. The next thing anyone else saw was the front door slamming in front of their faces!

"We'll get him on Monday!"exclaimed Iori as he sat started making a crazy scheme to get back at Narumi for taking his precious Kirity away.

Chisami huffed out in annoyance. "You know, you didn't have to be so rude and kick everyone out! Meanie!"

"YOU!" Narumi whipped his head around to glare at her. "ARRGGHHHH I LIVE WITH IDIOTS!" He yelled as he stormed up the stairs to his room.

Chisami turned around with her tongue sticking out to where her brother had stormed off to. She saw Kiri turning on the TV and decided to sit beside her Prince-Sama and watch a variety show with her.

"Youre brother is a crazy one" she said, with a small smile.

Chisami laughed, "Believe me, I know!"

As dinner was called, everyone sat together and talked about how their day went. Kiri didn't really bother talking and Narumi, who sat across from her, noticed how her eyelids were starting to droop, giving away that she was really tired. After dinner, Chisami called Kiri over to the living room.

"Let's play a board game!" she exclaimed happily.

Kiri, despite being extremely exhausted from all the haircutting practice they did earlier, didn't want to upset Chisami. "Sure, which game?"

"Hmmm, let's play monopoly!" As the 2 girls played, Narumi walked by with a glass of milk, heading upstairs.

"Hey, Chisami, don't bother Mussy Head so much! She's probably tired! Let her sleep!" he said, oblivios to the surprised look Kiri gave him.

"Demon brother! Go away! She didn't say she was tired!"

"Hey Naru Naru, its fine, I want to play with her for a little while." Kiri said, while looking directly at Narumi.

"HMPH!" he turned around and left before anyone could catch him blushing.

_How did he know I was tired?_ Kiri thought with a small smile.

Resuming their game and playing for another hour, Chisami decided to finally clean up and go to bed. As they were cleaning, she turned to Kiri.

"You know, I kind of look as you as my sister" she said with a smile.

Kiri looked up with a surprised look. "Really? I though I was your prince."

"Yeah, haha, that too!" They both laughed.

"Well, then I guess I have a new sister" Kiri said with a mile of her own.

"Yay!" Chisami exclaimed and hugged the other girl. "Okay, well I'm going to call it a night. When are you going to sleep?" she asked as she headed to the stairs with the board game in hand.

"I just wanted to check the weather for tomorrow and then I'll be going to sleep."

"Alright, good night!"

"Night" Kiri mumbled softly. She turned around and sat down on the couch to turn on the TV. Her eyelids were getting even heavier than before.

_Hmm, sisters huh? I like the sound of that._ Kiri smiled and that was the last thought she had before she drifted off to sleep on the couch, with the soft hazy glow of the TV illuminating the room.

* * *

Narumi walked downstairs still thinking about how Kiri had looked directly at him while she spoke earlier that night. The house was pitch black and it was almost 1:00 am, everyone was asleep and it was dead silent. When he passed by the living room towards the kitchen to put his empty glass of milk away, he stopped dead in his tracks. Kiri was lying on the couch, sleeping and with the most innocent expression, well in Naru Naru's opinion anyways. He ran to the kitchen, tripping on air on the way there and quickly put his glass away and ran back to the living room. He slowly walked towards her sleeping frame, as though a single sound would wake her up. **(A/N: We all know that the world could be ending and she wouldn't wake up! Ahahahaha!). **Lightly, so he wouldn't surprise her, he shook her.

"Hey Mussy Head, wake up." He whispered softly. After getting no reaction, he ran his hand through his hair and noticed that the couch looked uncomfortable for someone to be sleeping on. Again, he lightly shook her. "C'mon, wake up… Kiri" he whispered her name with a smile and a slight blush. Then, he lightly put one of his arms under her knees and the other on her back. He slowly got up and carried her across the room towards the stairs, hoping nobody would catch him doing this and that she wouldn't wake up.

When he got to her room, he softly placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He turned and drew the curtain and shut the window. But before he could leave, he heard her mumbling something in her sleep.

"Naru Naru, don't leave" she mumbled softly. His heart froze. Narumi was sure that he was going to die. He turned back around only to see she was still fast asleep. He went near her bedside and sat down.

"Hey, I'm still here." He whispered to her. He took her hand and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with his head on the bed and their hands intertwined.

**A/N: FINALLY DONE THE FORTH CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! DANCE PARTAAYY! Okay, I'm done :D So, you might've noticed Chisami was a bit OOC, but I wanted her that way. She's still crazy, but I wanted it that even though she'll regard Kiri as her sister, she still calls her Prince Sama for the heck of it! And also, earlier when I mentioned Iori talking, I said "the idiot Iori" after a dialogue. Even though I said that, I LOVE HIM! He's hilarious! I just said that because let's face it, he is an idiot XD! Annnnddd I think that's about it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves! Continue to do so please :D leave a review for me and tell me what you think!**


End file.
